


One Shots/Drabbles

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, idk - Freeform, one shots, y e e t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: One shots and drabbles for my favorite ships





	1. Lion/Rook Drabble

Julien looked around the room upon waking, confused and all too hot. He remembers staying up late the night before as he struggles to sit up. He was watching a movie with Olivier the night before, he does not remember when he fell asleep, much less being moved to his bed. He turned and realized that Olivier was clinging to him tightly in his sleep. He murmured something in his sleep as he cuddled more into the younger man in his arms. Julien smiles down at Olivier as he sleeps, even though he is drooling on his shoulder a little. He can’t help but feel blessed while his partner is so relaxed and cozy in his presence, sleeping like a child in his arms. He wraps his arms around Olivier, opting to stay in bed… just a little while longer.


	2. Mav/Sledge One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledge brings Maverick something to eat

Erik Thorn liked to keep to himself, he preferred it that way. It was easier to have to not be looked at strangely by anyone or deal with the strange questions, they always had questions. He gladly talked about Kabul, he loved it there, in fact. Some days he misses it. He is currently perched in the courtyard in the center of the large base, several operators had attempted to start a conversation, but Erik was thinking on something entirely different. A mishap that had happened the other night, someone stumbled upon him and nobody but one person had any idea what had happened. Well, not counting himself. Seamus “Sledge” Cowden had found him dousing himself under his greatest fear: water. Erik closes his eyes as he tries to remember better how long he had been in there shivering himself half to death before the Scotsman found him. The Bostonian man keeps his eyes closed until he feels someone else’s presence joining his. He opens his eyes tentatively to glance up, craning his neck to see said man towering over his smaller frame. 

 

The Scotsman had two bags of food and two coffees in his hand. He offered one of the bags to the American in front of him. Erik accepted with a murmured thank you. The taller man gingerly sat down, almost afraid to intrude. The two glanced at each other before Erik looked down into the bag. It was simple, a fairly large breakfast sandwich sat in the bottom and he carefully pulled it out, crinkling the brown paper as he did so. He took a sip of the coffee, black, but pretty good. He unwrapped the sandwich and started eating it, suddenly realizing how hungry he actually was. Having forgotten to eat earlier that morning, which the towering Scot probably noticed his absence in the canteen this morning. The two sat in companionable silence as they ate. As Erik finished his sandwich he realises that the other has already eaten his. He is just sitting there enjoying the coffee. His eyes closed as he sits in a relaxed manner beside the skittish man. Neither man spoke as they drank their coffee. Until Cowden rose from his seat and spoke.

 

“See you later, Erik, take care of yourself!” his concern thinly veiled as friendliness as he patted the American on the shoulder gently. Erik sat there for a few more moments. A smile had formed on his face. 

 

“I’ll look forward to it then, Seamus.” he whispers to himself, staring at the empty cup in his hands. 


	3. Lion/Rook Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook comforts a pained Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend Angsty (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia) :3

Oliviers stomach hurt. That was the first thing he noticed this morning when he stirred from his restful sleep. He has been laying in bed since he woke up, unwilling and unable to move from the horrific pain that took his stomach, he looked at the clock and also decided that nobody cared if he didn’t stir today. He thought about calling Doc over, but he didn’t want to be a nuisance, especially since last night a team was rushed in from a mission, everyone was in critical condition from near fatal injuries of a wide variety. The poor guy has probably been up all night, no need to bother him over a measly  _ stomach ache. _ What he wasn’t expecting was the knock that resounded off his door. His body tensing at the three loud and decisive bangs. 

 

Olivier just laid still, hardly breathing hoping, praying, to be left alone. The doorknob was jimmied but he still will not budge. A familiar voice rang out making Olivier attempt to turn over, which he immediately groans and returns back to his original position. The door was picked open. Making the now terrified Frenchman wonder how his lover even learned that.

 

“Are you ok, Olivier? Are you hurt? Should I get something, someone?” Julien Nizan busted in asking too many questions for the man in pain. He saw his lover deciding not to move and he joined him in the bed after closing the bedroom door.

 

“Aw, what’s wrong?” He asked. Olivier made a disgruntled sound, still unmoving. 

 

“Ok, where do you hurt, amour.” The other man bare moved but Julien was able to take a good guess. 

 

“Ok, give me a few minutes, I’ll be right back with stuff to help.” He said as he stood up, leaving his lovers side to attain some items of great assistance. When he returned with a heating pad, some pain killers, and some other things to help his ailing stomach he almost immediately started cuddling into his lover.

 

Setting him up in the bed to be at the most comfortable position and giving him some medication he managed to acquire from a less than awake Doc, he curled around his lover from behind letting him relax into Julien. The two laid comfortably together. They talked and eventually Olivier’s pain began to dissipate, leaving the two relaxed in each other’s arms. Doc found them hours later sleeping peacefully, the tired medic turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving them to their rest and comfort.


End file.
